Minori Suzuki
, also known as Minoringo, is a Japanese voice actress and singer affiliated with E-Stone MusicE-Stone Music Contant and FlyingDog. She was born on October 1, 1997 in Aichi Prefecture. She loves apples. Her blood type is A. She played Freyja Wion in the Macross Δ television series, its theatrical adaptation, Macross Δ Movie: Passionate Walküre, and spinoff games, Macross Δ Scramble and Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture. She is part of the real-life idol group, Walküre, although has a solo career where she released her first single, "Feeling Around" in January 24, 2018. She had her first live tour in 2019. Career As a child, Minoringo loved anime and dreamed of being either a cartoonist, dollhouse craftsman or voice actor. While her father liked anime and her mother was into music, she was busy studying voice actors in her favorite series such as Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. In an interview, she recounts going as a family to live concert events, which helped foster her appreciation of the medium.[https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1516775318 Animate Times - Roots of a Voice Actor] When she was in high school, she spent her first year saving up money in a part-time job. By her second year, she used her savings to go to Tokyo to study voice acting once a week.Minori makes her solo debut, "Feeling Around"! At the end of 2014, Minoringo applied for the "New Diva and Voice Actor" audition for the upcoming Macross series, Macross Δ,Macross Delta Announced! Next Diva? as she had grown up idolizing Maaya Sakamoto and Megumi Nakajima and loved Macross Frontier songs like Diamond Crevasse. On her way to Victor Studio's office in Harajuku for her final auditions, she spotted a curry shop named "Mina's Apples" and felt that playing the role of Freyja Wion was her destiny.Intermediate Sanpo Minori Suzuki "Voice Actor Grand Prix March 2018", Housewife's Friends, 2018, p.113] She soon won the part, beating 8,000 other auditionees.Macross Δ Auditions Complete! Director Shōji Kawamori stated that the reason for her selection was her "positive and active personality, which was very similar to Freya's character."Super Space Time Presenation! Shōji Kawamori Interview Since Macross Δ's premiere, Minoringo has appeared in multiple spinoff projects, including Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture, Macross Δ Gorigori Radio, as well as hosting the Showroom Live streaming show Macross Modelers with Nozomi Nishida. She also performed in three major Live Walküre concert events, along with dozens other performances around the country and on television. She even traveled with fellow Walküre member JUNNA to perform in Anime Expo in the United States.Anime Expo Tag for Minori Suzuki and JUNNA She also performed in Macross Crossover Live 2019 concert event. In the meantime, she has taken a number of roles outside of the Macross franchise, including Idol Master Cinderella Girls Theater and Cardcaptor Sakura Clear Card. Minoringo released her solo debut single "Feeling Around" on January 24, 2018. She then had her first Live Tour in 2019. She has an official fan club called Minoringo.Minori Suzuki's Official Fan Club Notes & Trivia *Minori adopted the nickname "Minoringo" from her friends in elementary school, although some friends called her "Mina-san". *She loves eating apples and pork cutlets. She also loves pineapple buns, but is more into "buttered pineapples". *Her favorite flower is the Hydrangea. *She loves the manga collective, CLAMP. Her favorite manga is Masami Tsuda's His and Her Circumstances (later adapted into an anime by Hideaki Anno). See Also *JUNNA *Kiyono Yasuno *Nao Tōyama *Nozomi Nishida *Ami Koshimizu References External Links *Minori Suzuki's Twitter *E-Stone Music- Minoringo's Blog *Minori Suzuki's Official Fan Club Category:Japanese Voice Actors